Herbarium
Non-sentient organisms that can be encountered in the world of Sinensis are numerous, and new life forms are always being discovered or created. This Herbarium will focus on organisms that have an benefit to the sentient races. A sister compendium, the Bestiary, will focus on organisms that are known to be dangerous, mostly plant and animal life that display aggression or toxicity. = Magical Herbaria = Ingredients which can be used to make potions and poisons--sometimes consuming them raw will have similar but lesser effects than preparing a potion of poison outright. Moon Glow Lichen Moon Glow Lichen, when eaten raw, are known to give consumers the ability to see in the dark, an ability known as Darkvision. They are very rare, growing in cold, dank conditions. Attempts to grow Moon Glow Lichen commercially have been ineffective. They are the key ingredient for making a Moon Glow Potion, which grants the same effects as eating the Lichen raw, but stronger, and can be stored for much longer. Ingredient Effect: For the remainder of the scene, user can see in the dark out 20 Meters without any loss in clarity. Potion Effect: For the remainder of the session, user can see in the dark out 20 Meters without any loss in clarity. Street Value: 10 Silver. Hackberry Hackberries, when prepared as a Hackberry Potion, are well-known in the alchemical community for bestowing a level of poison resistance in the consumer, though powerful poisons can still overcome the resistant effects. Ingredient Effect: For the remainder of the scene, user gains +1 die to all Composure Rolls vs poisons. Potion Effect: For the remainder of the scene, difficulty levels for Composure Rolls made against poisons is decreased by 1. Street Value: 20 Silver. Hophornbeam Hophornbeam are somewhat bitter, crumbly seedpods which are brewed as a tisane to combat envenomation. The ease with which the Hophornbeam Potion can be brewed lent itself to being a good first aid treatment for venomous encounters before the development of other more popular potions that affect more conditions. Ingredient Effect: For the remainder of the scene, user gains +1 die to all Composure Rolls vs poisons made by venom. Potion Effect: For the remainder of the scene, user is immune to the status conditions nausea and delerious. Street Value: 25 Silver. = Harvestable Compounds = Tick Anticoagulant Peptide TAP is found in several species of Ticks, most notably the dangerous Trachea Tick. It is a strong anticoagulant and can severely hinder the healing process, almost to the point that moderate wounds would be considered grave. Compound Effect: As long as TAP is active, all additional lethal damage does x2 for the remainder of scene. Street Value: 40 Silver = Entheogens = Psyche Lichen (Dictyonema huaorani) Psyche Lichen is considered rare, and only known by a few people. Only well-learned connoisseurs of psychoactive substances would be aware of this entheogen, and it is often only consumed on special occasions due to its rarity. Psychotropic Substances: psilocybin, various tryptamines (5-MeO-DMT, 5-MeOT (5-methoxytryptamine), 5-MeO-NMT and 5-MT). Dose: ~20cm diameter patch. Effect: As long as Psyche Lichen dose is active, target takes a -1 to all physical rolls, but is buffed +1 to social rolls and skills for for the remainder of the scene. Street Value: 60 Silver per dose. Golden Teacher Mushrooms (Psilocybe cubensis) Psychotropic Substances: psilocybin, psilocin Dose: ~4g. Effect: As long as P. cubensis dose is active, target takes a -2 penalty to all mental rolls (including casting), but target can access spells of one Rank higher as if normal. Street Value: 10 Gold per dose. Landslide Mushrooms (Psilocybe caerulescens) Landslide Mushrooms are somewhat rare, discovered in forest or jungle plantations, usually found among the dung of herbivores. They are highly sought after for their effects on spellcasting. There are several varieties that exist, and each one seems to have an affinity for certain magical energy types. For several millennia, these mushrooms have been used by all sentient humanoid races as potent magical stimulant. Psychotropic Substances: psilocybin, psilocin Dose: ~4g. Effect: As long as P. caerulescens dose is active, target takes a -4 penalty to all mental rolls (including casting), but target can access spells of two Ranks higher as if normal. Variety Mazatecorum: Additional +1 die to Earth spell casting. Variety Nigripes: Additional +1 die to Water spell casting. Street Value: 50 Gold per dose. Psilocybe hoogshagenii Psychotropic Substances: psilocybin, psilocin Dose: ~4g. Effect: As long as P. hoogshagenii dose is active, target takes a -1 penalty to all mental rolls (except casting), and a +1 to all casting rolls. Variety Convexa: Additional +1 to all casting rolls. Street Value: 10 Gold per dose.